Controllable RFID tags have been used to monitor the status of various devices for decades. However, the conventional approaches for changing a status indicator stored on an RFID chip do not work well in many high voltage electric power applications due to the high level of electromagnetic noise in electric power substations. In addition, switch detection locations are often remote from convenient human or RFID tag reading locations. They are also surrounded with large metal components, high voltage electro-magnetic fields, corona discharge and arcing fields that interfere with typical RFID reading systems. For example, it has been found that a conventional RFID detector positioned on the blade arm of an electric power disconnect switch is difficult to read and often does not function acceptably.
There is, therefore, a need for a more effective approach for RFID monitoring in high voltage and remote electric power locations.